La vidéothèque près de chez moi
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: OS / All Human - Elena est une jeune auteur . En manque d'inspiration, son amie Caroline lui conseille de regarder un film d'amour ... En allant à la vidéothèque près de chez elle, elle rencontra un mystérieux et sexy jeune homme : Damon Salvatore . Une rencontre, un film, un chapitre .


**La vidéothèque près de chez moi**

_**O**_S basée sur le couple Damon & Elena (All Human ) . L'idée de cette petite OS met venus comme ça …;)

_Bonne lecture, _

_**Angel**_

_**PS **_: Bonne vacances ^^

* * *

_Dany s'approcha et …_

Et quoi ? Je roulais des yeux et effaça tout le long texte que je venais d'écrire sur mon ordinateur . Comment allais-je faire ? Je dois écrire ce dernier chapitre pour demain, et … je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration !

Écrire un chapitre où le héros avoue ses sentiments, et tout le tralala avec, c'est vraiment pas mon truck, surtout que Mike m'a largué i peine deux semaines …

Me mordant la lèvre inférieur, je bondis hors de lit et abandonna mon ordinateur sur mon lit . Je pris mon téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider en ce moment …

- Allo ? Décrocha une voix féminine .

- Car' ? C'est moi . Répondit-je en allumant la télé, exaspéré .

- Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit mon amie .

- Je n'arrive pas à écrire ce foutue chapitre et … je sais que Rick ne me fera pas de cadeau demain si je ne lui apporte pas à la première heure !

- Oh ma belle …

- Pourquoi j'ai tant voulus devenir auteur, dit moi ? Je suis maudite ! Soufflais-je, au bout du rouleau .

- Dit pas ça . Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées ? Insista-t-elle .

- Du tout, nada ! Rien ne me vient en ce moment . Avouais-je tristement . Et la rupture avec Mike ne m'a pas du tout aidé . Je sais plus quoi faire …

- Dit pas ça, et puis Mike, je ne l'ai jamais sentit ce mec là ! Bon, tu te rappelle du film qu'on arrêtait pas de regarder il y a deux ou trois ans ? Demanda-t-elle .

- Euh … attend, ça va me revenir … OUI ! **_PS : I love you_**, non ? M'écriais-je en souriant, nostalgique .

- Exact . Regarde-le, concentre-toi sur cette amour-là et écrit ce fichu chapitre ! Si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas … et bien, je serai heureuse de t'accompagner voir ce très chère Rick demain matin ! Rit elle .

Je ris à mon tour, le cœur léger . Caroline avait vraiment un don pour rassurer, réconforter et parler aux personnes qui l'entouraient … C'est peut être pour ça que notre amitié à durer plus de 20 ans !

- Je te remercie, Car' . La remerciai-je sincèrement .

- Y a pas de quoi ! Bon, je retourne aux fourneaux, passe une bonne soirée ma belle !

- Toi aussi, et passe le bonsoir à Ty' de ma part . Demandais-je avant de raccrocher .

Sans même prendre la peine de m'habiller correctement et d'éteindre la télévision, je pris mes clefs et courus presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée . Je l'ouvris, la claqua et courus dans les escaliers pour ensuite courir en direction de la vidéothèque la plus proche de chez moi que tenais un ami à moi . J'espère sincèrement que l'idée de Caroline va marché, parce que sinon, j'allais vraiment perdre mon boulot cette fois-ci !

Arrivé à la vidéothèque, Matt ne fut pas vraiment surprise de me voir en débardeur, en shorty et en baskets .

- J'ai pas trop eus le temps de me changer . Me justifiais-je en souriant .

- J'ai rien dit ! Rit il en levant les mains en l'air, hilare .

Je levai les yeux au ciel, souriante . Un homme entra à ma suite, et je me décala pour qu'il puisse passer à la caisse d'à côté .

- Bonsoir . Dit l'homme .

Nous lui répondîmes poliment en retour . Je remarquai bien vite qu'il était … trempé ? Mon visage se décomposa et remarqua bien vite que, oui, il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur .

- Tu n'avais pas prévue ça, hein ? Me taquina gentiment Matt .

- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Grommelais-je .

- Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Matt à l'homme qui venait d'entrer et … à moi .

**_- Ps : I love you_** . Dîmes-nous en même temps .

Matt faillit exploser de rire . La situation était vraiment, vraiment très marrante … mais pas pour moi . L'homme se tourna vers moi et je fis de même . Il était assez grand, brun aux yeux extrêmement bleu et une allure assez … sexy ? Elena, bon sang, reprend toi !

- Je vous le laisse . Dîmes-nous, encore une fois, en même temps .

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Matt se retourner pour essayait de ne pas rire . Bon-là, c'est vrai, c'était vraiment un situation marrante ! L'homme sourit et je ne pus retenir mon sourire plus longtemps .

- Je vous le laisse, honneur aux femmes ! Dit il poliment .

- Je suis sûr que vous en avez plus besoin que moi . Assurais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine .

- Pour être franc, ma sœur me harcèle presque pour que je regarde ce film . Et elle veut un rapport complet pour demain ! Rit il en levant les yeux au ciel . Et vous, si je peux me permettre, quelle est votre excuse ?

- Je dois écrire un chapitre qui parle d'amour et tout le tralala et une amie m'a conseillé de regarder ce film pour ... disons, retrouver un peu plus d'inspiration . Résumais-je en souriant faiblement . Mais, prenez-le, je n'aimerai pas que votre sœur soit contrarié …

- J'insiste, prenez-le . Dit il en retour .

- Et pourquoi vous ne le regardiez pas ensemble ? Proposa Matt en faisant volte-face, souriant .

Matt Donovan … Toujours là pour me caser même dans les pires situations ! Je le fusillais discrètement du regard pour le faire taire, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas !

- Regardez la situation : Vous, vous avez besoin de le regardez pour faire plaisir à votre sœur, et toi, tu en as besoin pour écrire le dernier chapitre de ton livre pour demain . Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que vous le regardiez tout les deux .

Voyant les choses comme-ça, c'était effectivement une solution très … envisageable . Mais je n'allais pas regarder un film avec un inconnue … _Même si il est super sexy _…

- C'est … une bonne idée . Constata l'inconnu à mes côtés . Quand dîtes-vous ?

Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses yeux bleu-azur sur moi . J'hésitai énormément, mais ne pus résister à son regard plus longtemps .

- Heu … ouais, ok, ça marche . Répondit-je, presque hypnotisé par son magnifique regard .

- Ok, je vous l'apporte . Dit Matt en s'éclipsant dans la réserve de vidéo .

Matt disparut, et seul la pluie à l'extérieur se fit entendre quelques secondes . L'inconnu débuta la conversation :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Damon, Damon Salvatore . Se présenta-t-il .

- Elena Gilbert . Dit je en retour .

- Gilbert … comme … Jeremy, non ? Demanda-t-il .

- Euh … c'est mon frère, oui . Répondit-je en fronçant les sourcils, sur la défensive . Comment le connaissez-vous ?

- Pour résumer, sa petite amie Anna est la cousine de Katherine dont la mère connaît mon père . Répondit il en souriant . Je l'ai rencontré quand la mère de Katherine, sa cousine et ton frère était chez mon père, en Octobre dernier .

- Oh, oui il m'en a parlé ! Me rappelais-je joyeusement . C'est donc toi le fils de … Giuseppe, c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement, oui . Rit il en haussant les épaules .

Je fus soulagé . Il était moins … inconnu à mes yeux maintenant !

- Voilà … votre film . Déclara Matt, yeux rivé sur la pochette .

- Très bien, ça fera combien … ? Demanda Damon en fourrant sa main dans sa poche .

- Rien du tout ! Elena est une vielle amie d'enfance, pour elle, tout est gratuit ici ! Intervint Matt en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne suis pas si vielle que ça ! Rétorquais-je en relevant un sourcil .

Pour réponse, Matt rit de bon cœur en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée . Il pleuvait toujours, et en remarquant ma tenue très … légère, Damon retira sa veste et me l'a mis sur mes épaules .

- Oh, non je … Intervins-je .

- T'en fait pas . Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-il .

- Chez moi . Dit je automatiquement, et en remarquant ma brusquerie, je dit : C'est à deux pas d'ici .

- Très bien, je te suis . Dit il, amusée .

Je souris bêtement et commença à marcher à sa hauteur . Nous discutâmes de mon frère, du siens et du fait que je sois une jeune auteur à mon âge . En réalité, j'ai toujours voulus écrire . Ma mère me l'avait interdit, et depuis que je vendais des milliers de livre à mon jeune âge, elle m'avait presque … renié . C'était bien la seule, puisque toute ma famille m'encourageait et me félicitait de mon parcours, surtout Jeremy et mon père . Ils ont toujours crus en moi et … je leur en devais beaucoup pour ça .

Arrivé au pas de la porte de mon appartenait, j'ouvris la porte et dit :

- Et voilà, c'est chez moi ! Déclarais-je en passant ma main sur ma chevelure trempé .

- J'aime bien . Dit il simplement en regardant autour de lui . Tu vis seul ? Je ne voudrai pas déranger ...

- Euh … ouais, depuis quelques semaines . Ne pus-je me retenir de dire .

- Oh … tu sors d'une rupture . Devina-t-il en m'adressant un regard désolé .

- Ouais, et crois moi, je vis mieux sans … _lui_ . Assurais-je en lui souriant . Bon, fais comme chez toi, je vais me changer .

Il hocha la tête, et je lui rendis sa veste en le remerciant d'un sourire . Je lui indiquai où était les pop-corn tandis que je fermai la porte de ma chambre pour enfiler un autre pyjama tout en emportant mon ordinateur, et finis par rejoindre Damon quelques minutes plus tard . Il avait réussit à trouver les pop-corn et avait mit le film . Il s'était installé sur le sol, contre le canapé, se qui m'amusa puisque moi aussi je faisais ça pour regarder un film quelques fois .

Je me mis assise à ses côtés, et le film commença …

_**Quelques heures plus tard .**_

Morte de rire, voilà dans quel été j'étais . Au lieu de regarder un seul film, nous en avions vus plus de trois … ou quatre, je sais plus . Il était presque cinq heure du matin, et je n'avais ni fini mon chapitre, ni dormis . Damon et moi avions passé la nuit à rire, parler, et critiquer quelques scènes de film . Depuis que j'ai quitté la fac, je n'ai jamais eus de soirée comme celle-ci, à rire et connaître une personne en même temps .

Les premiers signes de fatigues apparurent sur le visage de Damon qui bailla silencieusement .

- Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, Miss Gilbert . Déclara-t-il, sans pour autant se lever .

- Dors ici . Proposais-je aimablement . Il est cinq heure, on est fatigué et tu vas pas rentrer chez toi à cette heure-ci .

- Je ne veux pas me faire passer pour un profiteur non plus ! C'était déjà beaucoup de venir chez toi, alors que tu ne me connais quasiment pas, alors ...

- J'insiste . Et puis … j'avoue, je commence à t'apprécier . Ris-je pour cacher ma gêne . Et puis, il y a une chambre d'ami à côté de la mienne . Je t'assure, tu ne me déranges pas .

Il me fixa quelques instants, et finit par me sourire . Je me relevai tant bien que mal, et lui tendis ma main . Il l'a prit et se releva avec souplesse . Étrangement, il ne retira pas sa main de la mienne …

Je le guida vers la chambre d'ami et lui souhaita … un « bon matin » .

- A toi aussi … Murmura-t-il .

Alors que je me retournai pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, il me retint et me tourna légèrement dans sa direction . Il se pencha, et m'embrassa délicatement la joue . Mon cœur fit un léger bond dans ma poitrine, mais je ne fis rien paraître . Je souris, d'un sourire tremblant . Il se releva lentement et me sourit en retour .

Je m'empressai de retourner dans ma chambre, de refermer la porte et de sauter sur mon lit en poussant un petit crie dans mon oreiller . On aurait dit un petite gamine en me voyant … Mais ça faisait du bien ! Cette soirée m'avait fait oublier Mike, mon chapitre, et Rick !

Je me retournai, pour me retrouver allongé sur le dos, sourire aux lèvres . Je me penchai en arrière et prit mon portable pour envoyer un textos à Caroline :

« _J'ai pas dormis de la nuit, peux pas venir au centre cette aprème . A trouvé un mec super sexy à la vidéothèque ;) Bisx Elena »_

En me mordant la lèvre inférieur, je finis par en envoyer un à Rick :

_« A pas finit le chapitre . Désolé, te l'envoie par email sans doute ce soir . Encore désolé, Elena.G » _

Peut être que mon inspiration reviendra … en pensant à Damon et à cette soirée . Tiens, va falloir que je remercie Matt pour ça ...

* * *

Réaction, réaction ... réaction ? ;)


End file.
